


Remrom~~!! "I promise-"

by orphan_account



Series: Book Of Roman [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Consensual Somnophilia, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hidden Feelings, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Incest, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, NSFW, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Twincest, Twins, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, im so sorry for writing this i promise i don't support this irl, not safe for sanders, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TW: REMROM (DUH) SMUTEnjoy this- just open your mind~IF YOU HAVE A CLOSED MIND, AND YOU AREN'T WILLING TO OPEN IT.I wouldn't suggest reading this!Let's get this started~Roman has some feelings for Remus, and somehow he feels the same
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, RemRom, Remus/Romulus (Ancient Roman Religion & Lore)
Series: Book Of Roman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808629
Kudos: 45





	Remrom~~!! "I promise-"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Thank you so much for reading~!

Roman knew, deep down, that it was wrong.

Was it right? Wrong? Absolutely terrible? Well, yes...but he couldn't stop himself

He could feel it, deep in his bones. The guilt tearing at him each time he was alone...or with another. It was undeniable, especially because he wasn't like this. Not until now.

He still continued this, even after the voices in the back of his twisted mind told him to stop. He'd wait until after the lights were dimmed, at the crack of all dawn. Listening carefully to the breathing of ...him, waiting until it grew steady and deep, and loud snores would start erupting from him, shaking the room with sheer force. He knew how to walk silent as a small mouse on his floor, not producing any sound, as he crept silently to the other bed.

His brother had always been a deep sleeper, but there was no harm in taking caution anyway. His breath became ragged as he got closer  
He'd slip in beside him, laying softly in a spot where he had just been, his movements careful and soft. He'd breathe in his must, which he never minded. He'd bring his shaking hand on the smooth skin of his lower back, watching him shudder for a slight moment, then plant a soft kiss to his forehead, looking into the tips of his greying hair. He'd stay there, embracing every moment of simply existing in his strange yet welcoming aura. Just being so close to Remus, the dark royalty of the mind, filled his entire body with bliss, bringing more complicated feelings, washing away all the tragedies of life.

For so long, he'd tried to deny what it really was. It wasn't right...right? How could it be this bad? But, he knew the problem.

He was in love.

Tonight, he needed it more than ever. His eyes shook with the stress of his life. It had been another day of his fellow sides mocking him, excluding him, glaring daggers from across the mindscape as they whispered harsh words broken up by mentions of his name to each other. Laughs. Insults. Pokes. They were all getting to him...

It was nothing new to Roman, this was the way his life had been since the moment he was born, but somehow it had become increasingly unbearable in recent weeks.

He was starting to feel more emotional, each swing hitting him harder than the last. God, what was wrong with him? Sometimes he managed to identify some of them...and there was only one way to stop them... Longing for some form of normalcy in his life. He pondered the thought that maybe, just maybe, his love for Remus had done this to him...  
And yet now that he had it, he just wished it would go away again. It was too much...just too much to handle...

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of a voice. It took him a moment to realise that he'd almost completely lost all awareness of his surroundings, being so lost inside his own mind. Was this how other people felt when there were people they truly cared about?

"Roman... it's okay if you don't want to talk to me but-" he turned his head. He could just barely make out the other boy's face from the haze of black, staring back at him with troubled eyes. "I'm the one who's supposed to act all weird like this...what's even wrong with you?"

Of course Remus had noticed him changing...what else would he care about more than hanging around his twin? No one else had realised, and he knew it wasn't just that they weren't saying anything. Since these strange new feelings had come to light, he'd quickly put up a wall around all the other sides to keep his feelings a secret. Watching Remus everyday was tiring...and he was sick of searching for hints if he might have the same feelings...

Yet here he was, with the one person he wished more than anything he could hide it from seeing what no one else could. No researcher, no psychologist - his brother was just an ordinary person....well not exactly normal...or a person. Perhaps they really were connected in a special way, a way that couldn't be explained by science. The sides of creativity? That's how they were related after all...

Now, he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

He opened his mouth to try and respond to Remus, before realising he was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell him, he wasn't sure how he'd explain it even if he wanted to. He couldn't lie to him either. That was Janus's job, after all. He was just stuck. Lost. Frozen in a moment in time, waiting for the end to overtake him.

The world began to move again when his brother sat down on his own bed beside him, and he shifted himself away on instinct to give him more space. He wasn't entirely sure why, when all he really wanted was to move closer. Remus gently touched his knee, and Roman was rather surprised at his changed personality. Wasn't he going to yell at him or something?

He already felt exposed, having Remus touch him in such an innocent yet intimate way, leaving his cheeks tinted pink on display, his body betraying him by threatening to reveal his secret he was trying his hardest to hide. He tried to stammer out words, but came up breathless.

He was taken off guard completely when Remus leaned over him, lips placing a gentle kiss to his tinted cheek. A small gasp escaped his lips before he even had the time to stop himself, and he found himself unable to avert his gaze from the other boy's face as he sat back up abruptly.

Perhaps it was just pure lust and desire for more, but it almost looked as if Remus's own soft face was tinged with a red lust as well. He stared right back at him, his eyes filled with a vortex of strong emotions. Roman wondered if Remus could read his own wide pools of red in the same way. He felt slightly uncomfortable and exposed to him.

"I..." The almost painful connection between the two of them was broken by Remus first, as he looked away, staring down at the floor as if he was ashamed somehow. Roman wished he could reassure him to make him not think less of him, but he was silenced again.

"I... I hope you're okay. I-I..." Remus left him, and the color and feelings disappeared  
Roman was left alone with his thoughts, far more distraught than before.

He wondered how long he'd been trying to sleep for. Two hours? Maybe three? His emotional energy flooded back to him in a sudden rush as he felt the memories return.

He could almost feel his skin still tingling where Remus had kissed him. He'd replayed their interaction over and over inside his head, trying to embed every last detail in his head. He had never done anything like that before. They'd never been that close,being completely opposites of each other, but his brother knew that he was uncomfortable with physical contact, so he kept his distance. He could barely even remember the last time the other boy had hugged him.

Was it possible that Remus knew about the shameful things he'd been doing at night, while he slept soundly? Creeping up on him, and just watching him? How would he know...? That seemed unlikely. He knew him well enough, as much as he wanted to deny it. He immediately noticed any signs of him being conscious. He would have also most likely been disgusted by his actions if he ever found out, so it seemed improbable that he'd still choose to show affection towards him. But...Remus was known to be disgusting in every way...but he couldn't be into this. But, what was up with yesterday?

The only logical explanation was that Remus, somehow, reciprocated his feelings. Even considering the potential evidence, that seemed completely out of the realm of possibility. Roman had learnt that emotions don't often follow the rules of life, and the chance of Remus having romantic feelings towards his own brother, his twin brother at that, was incredibly slim. He sighed heavily as he lay his head in his hands.

All he wanted was to be able to go and lie down beside Remus again, to find some joy in the dark world. But for the first time, he couldn't. Not after what had happened. It still couldn't escape his mind. Was this just the natural progression of his emotions getting ever stronger? Or was it because Remus had shown such care, such kindness towards him? Why would he change? He was known for being erratic and unpredictable. The idea of exploiting that kindness, touching him against his will, made Roman's gut twist in shame.

But why wait still in his mind?

A sudden change in Remus's steady breathing from the other side of the room broke through Roman's pure focus. He jumped as he was startled by the small noise.

He shifted his focus towards the sleeping body, Remus's skin glimmering in the pale moonlight of the night. His breath hitched again, coming out as a small moan, as he rolled over in his bed. He fidgeted for a moment as he shook. His breathing remained unsteady however, and when he groaned out loud, Roman decided to just simply check on him...for a bit.

He crouched by the side of his bed, his knees cracking as he shifted. Placing a hand across his forehead revealed his temperature had swelled. So there was something wrong. He'd only just begun to think through the possibilities - had he been in contact with someone sick? He shuddered at the thought of him being in danger, Remus moved suddenly, nuzzling his face into his hand, pressing his cheek up against it.

Roman recoiled quickly, fear gripping him at the thought that Remus might wake up and wonder what he was doing. What if the same encounter happened? "Ah... back..."

His brother's body was warm and soft as ever, so unlike what he presented to everyone else. Yet so vulnerable... He pulled the sheets over them. He was taken by surprise when Hinata responded by burying his face in his chest, his own hand grazing across Remus's shoulder before falling limp by his side. Remus's head fell back as he started snoring,   
He felt his heart race at the realisation this was the closest they'd ever been, the closest he'd come to feeling normal, happy. After what happened with Janus and Thomas- this almost felt perfect, as if this was how life was truly supposed to be. But...it couldn't be. Never. It had to be a secret.

Roman's thoughts were broken again as he felt Remus's hips pressing up against his thigh, and heard a soft moan spill from between his lips. Roman had no time to react or move, before there was another thrust against his body, and he felt the unmistakable hardness rubbing up against him. "...no....no..." he muttered as he felt trapped by the clutches of his brother.

Nothing good could come from this, nothing about this was right. It was wrong, he knew that. Despite that, Roman found himself stuck in place as Remus continued to grind against him, feeling his own member twitch and grow hard at the feeling. Were invisible tentacles trapping and poking him at the minute? Was he aware of what he was doing...?

He'd never felt like this before, never expected to feel like this. Sure he had felt nice around Virgil... but not pure lust that would overtake his body. Every inch of him had been consumed by desire, and with his control over his body completely lost, he rolled Remus over on his back as he climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

Remus seemed bothered by being pushed around, the sudden change of position doing nothing to subdue his eager thrusting against the body on top of him. He wasn't going to do anything else but just cuddle him, unless he woke up.   
The gentle rocking of his hips against Remus's erection seemed to be more than enough for him, More than enough to fill his entire body with a greedy lust that shook his bones. Yet despite that, despite the fact he wanted to make his brother happy, do whatever he wanted, Roman couldn't help but crave more. His love for Remus was real, all-consuming, and he really couldn't hide how he felt.

He wanted to push this further, see how far it could go, see how it would feel to lose himself completely to this.   
With unsteady hands, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of his pajama pants, moving himself backwards so he could pull them down just enough to expose him. His pale midriff was exposed to the cold air as Roman couldn't help but stare. The other boy groaned from losing the warmth against him, still trying to grind his hips up against nothing, but the disappointed noise quickly turned into a moan of pleasure so loud it made Roman's face flush bright red when he wrapped his hand around him. Remus jumps as he sits up and looks into Roman's eyes with more lust than he had seen.

"I feel you Roman. I'm not clueless. Remus sits up and kisses him fully. "I didn't know you would want this~"

Remus took his pants off as he locked with Roman. He realised he wasn't entirely sure what to do now, learning the   
mechanics of sex had seemed pointless when the idea had never held any appeal to him before. He hadn't really touched himself much. He wouldn't even know where to begin, trying to do that to another person.

He wanted to, more than anything. Just feeling Remus in his hand, how hard he was, how he could almost feel him throbbing with lust and greed for him made him feel complete control over him.  
But for the first time in his life, his wit and charm had failed him. He'd never felt so helpless, so incompetent. Not sure what to do... Not sure where to start...

Remus was there to save him, as he always was, protecting him from his rare weaknesses. Always being able to cover for him... His thoughts escaped his mind as he heard the soft moans from Remus. Remus thrust upwards against the tight grip. Roman's thumb grazed against the swollen tip. It was wet, sticky, and just feeling it made his own cock strained against his clothes. He was just as desperate to be touched.. Even if it meant his own twin. He circled the lubricated digit against smooth skin, revelling in the way Remus's body responded to the touch. His hips sprung upwards again, and Remus moaned.

His mind swirled with more thoughts of Remus, getting closer like some sort of twisted yaoi magazine, then with a burst of color there was joy and happiness...just being together, finally. After so long of being tormented and disliked in a creul world he could feel happiness...

He let those fantasies disappear into the background, keeping his focus firmly on the warm body under him, determined to do everything possible to please the boy he loved so much. Remus was less responsive now, completely still, the only sound coming from him being the steady rhythm of deep breaths as his body grew rigid from pleasure. Roman stroked him gently, still a little suspicious, but a deep sense of desire told him to go on.

His own untouched erection was becoming almost painful, and without even really thinking about it, he pulled it out with his other hand, trying not to interrupt the rhythm of the one pleasing Remus. Why couldn't he have tentacles or arms like Janus or Remus? I mean sure they were for the dark sides, but Roman was convinced after tonight the lights wouldn't accept him...if they found out. It made no sense, how a person destined for creativity could lose all his senses.  
He settled into a long pattern. His hand sliding along his own length in time with the movements of the other, surprised at how good it felt. It made all his muscles tighten up in a way that really should have been unpleasant, yet somehow it felt incredible.

Listening to Remus, having him so close like this, connected like they'd never been before, was so much more than Roman could have ever wished for. With the pleasure and thrill running through his veins, He knew now that this, this right here, was what he'd craved so desperately all these years. This was how life was supposed to be, how it felt to not wake up every morning to an empty mind. He understood now, really, truly understood, and there was no doubt left in his mind that he'd give up everything he had to stay this way forever.

"Ro- ahh- Roman!"

There was no time to react, not a moment to stop and think of his actions, when he felt warmth spilling over his hand, felt the boy beneath him shudder and moan deeply. The moans travled through his head as the sound brought him to bliss. He found himself gasping out loud too, as the thrill building within him exploded in a mess of sticky liquid, the all-consuming bliss rushing straight to his head and making him dizzy.

He kept his hands moving as best he could, taking in the sound of Remus gasping, feeling his body twitch underneath him, until he finally went limp, the heat draining from his own body too. "Stop! Roman!" He jumped at Remus's yelps. Realizing that he had brought his brother to orgasm and overstimulation still shocked him.

He worked quickly in a pathetic attempt to clean up the mess he'd made, pulling off his shirt to clean up the stickiness on Remus's stomach and legs, feeling around in the dark for where the marks of his own self-indulgence laid. He just hoped that Remus wouldn't notice the stains somehow.

He was shocked again as he noticed that Remus had fallen asleep on him again. "R-Re? Are you...asleep already?" He got no answer from him, and Roman laid him back on his bed.

An terrible idea struck him as he moved to clean him up further. Perhaps if he left some of it there but covered him back up, Remus would just think he'd had a wet dream. The thought of his brother feeling embarrassed as a result of his own actions made his own stomach turn again, even more intense than before, but if it kept him from discovering the truth, perhaps it was necessary. He decided not to think about it any further, carefully lifting the waistband of Remus's pajamas back over the sticky mess before he could talk himself out of it. "Fuck my life...did i just do this to my brother...?"

He hated that the thought of Remus waking up unknowingly covered in a disgusting substance of his own cum and Roman's combined was almost enough to make him hard again. He decided to leave him soon...before more arose.  
Roman lifted the blanket carefully over his brother's sleeping body, almost tempted to place a quick kiss to his cheek, but after what he'd just done, the thought of taking even more from someone repulsed him.

As Remus muttered in his sleep again, Roman was able to hear him.   
He said his name.

"Roman?"

~~


End file.
